sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amy Rose (Sonic X)
|Imię = Amy Rose}} – antropomorficzna, różowa jeżyca pojawiająca się w serialu anime Sonic X. Jest szalenie zakochana w Sonicu, do tego stopnia że nazywa się nawet jego dziewczyną. Amy potrafi wpaść w szał, jeśli ktoś zagrozi życiu Sonica i wydaje się że nic nie jest w stanie jej wtedy powstrzymać. Dziewczyna posługuje się Piko Piko Hammerem - wielkim młotkiem, o bardzo dużej sile. Historia Przeszłość Amy pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru, zamieszkiwanego głównie przez zwierzęta antropomorficzne i nieantropomorficzne. W trakcie pobytu w swoim świecie, poznała i zakochała się w Sonicu. Poza tym zaprzyjaźniła się z Tailsem, Knucklesem, Cream i Cheesem, w walce przeciwko złemu Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Doktor Eggman w końcu zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, a także porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Amy i Tails polecieli Tornadem 2 aby pomóc Sonicowi w ataku na bazę Eggmana. Rzucili mu pierścień, dzięki któremu Sonic zdołał przebić się do bazy. Jednak samolot został zestrzelony i bohaterowie o mało się nie rozbili. W ostatniej chwili uratował ich Knuckles, niszcząc skałę o którą mieli się rozbić. Później Amy, Tails i Knuckles obserwowali jak z bazy Eggmana wydostała się Kontrola Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. W odcinku ''Ambicja doktora Eggmana ''Amy i Knuckles tułali się po kanałach w nowym świecie. Po wyjściu z kanałów bohaterowie zaczęli podążać za robotem Eggmana - E-23 Missile Wrist. Amy pobiegła za robotem na dach pobliskiego wieżowca. Uderzyła go tam swoim Piko Piko Hammerem, ale nie przyniosło to większych rezultatów. Amy została złapana przez robota, a Knuckles nie mógł jej uratować. Kiedy jednak przybył Sonic, E-23 wyrzucił Amy którą złapał Knuckles. Po zniszczeniu robota bohaterowie zabrali się na pokład Tornada 2 i postanowili odlecieć z powrotem do rezydencji. Jednak Knuckles odłączył się od grupy. W odcinku ''Szmaragd Chaosu, w świecie ludzi znaleziono pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu. Amy i Tails polecieli Tornadem 2 do miasta, a Sonic pobiegł. Na miejscu bohaterowie stoczyli walkę z E-11 Beacon. Amy rzuciła Sonicowi pierścień, ale jeż nie złapał go w locie. Bohaterowie odzyskali go potem i rzucili Sonicowi po raz drugi. Po zniszczeniu robota bohaterowie odzyskali od Eggmana szmaragd. W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles Amy, Tails i Chris pojechali do Srebrnej Doliny, gdyż wykryli tam impulsy wydzielane przez Szmaragdy Chaosu. Dostali się tam pociągiem, udając pluszowe zabawki Chrisa aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u ludzi. Po przybyciu do doliny okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował impulsy aby zwabić tu bohaterów. Zostali uwięzieni przez robota E-47 Pumpty i mieli być zakładnikami doktora, podczas gdy Sonic miał walczyć z oszukanym Knucklesem. Na szczęście Tails miał przy sobie śrubokręt i rozkręcił robota od środka. Zanim wpadł na pomysł jak go sabotować, Amy uderzyła w rdzeń robota swoim młotkiem. Maszyna została poważnie uszkodzona, ale nie zniszczona. Eggman kazał robotowi przelecieć na drugi brzeg jeziora, aby zmusić Sonica do kapitulacji. Jednak jeż przechytrzył naukowca i przebiegł w stronę robota. Amy, Tails i Chris zostali z niego uwolnieni, ale maszyna powstała po raz kolejny i zaczęła prowadzić niekontrolowany ostrzał. Ostatecznie wszystkich uratował Knuckles, który po zniszczeniu robota poszedł w swoją stronę. W odcinku Techniczny nauczyciel, do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów przybyli rodzice Chrisa: Nelson i Lindsey. Amy i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica musieli się jeszcze ukrywać na strychu, aby ich sekret nie wyszedł na jaw. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa ''mama Chrisa zaczęła organizować przyjęcie. Amy i Tails zauważyli że Cream nie robiła ostatnio nic poza zbieraniem kwiatów, ponieważ tęskniła za swoją mamą. Po zakończonej imprezie okazało się że Pan Tanaka od dawna wiedział o obecności przyjaciół Sonica. W sekret została wtajemniczona również Ella. Odtąd Amy zaprzyjaźniła się z Ellą i zaczęła z nią piec ciasta. W odcinku ''Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X, Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos swojego nowego robota, który pozyskał satelity i różne kosmiczne śmieci. Przez to odbiorniki telewizyjne i ogólna komunikacja na całym świecie zostały zakłócone. Amy i pozostali domownicy nie mieli czego oglądać w telewizji, do czasu kiedy Sonic, Tails i Chris uporali się z problemem. W odcinku Ostatni kurort wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sonica i Chucka, pojechali do nowo otwartego ośrodka wypoczynkowego na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu. Amy była samotna z powodu braku Sonica. Kiedy przechadzała się po plaży zauważyła jak pewna para zrobiła dla siebie naszyjniki które miały zapewnić szczęście podczas pływania w wodzie. Amy sama zrobiła taki naszyjnik ze znalezionych muszelek, chcąc go później dać Sonicowi. Kiedy Eggman zaatakował kurort Tails i Amy polecieli swoim Tornadem X aby go zatrzymać. Amy zniszczyła mackę robota E-38 Octoron, który złapał Sonica. Dzięki temu jeż mógł rozprawić się z robotem. Amy chciała wtedy dać Sonicowi amulet. Został jednak zniszczony przez Serpentera. Wściekła Amy zniszczyła robota i wrzuciła Eggmana do wody, ale sama prawie utonęła. Sonic wskoczył do morza i wyciągnął ją stamtąd. Amy obudziła się z powrotem w ośrodku, przedtem śniąc o swoim spotkaniu z niebieskim jeżem. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic założył naprawiony naszyjnik od Amy. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''na Stadionie Diamentów Tails znalazł drugi Szmaragd Chaosu, który był w posiadaniu dozorcy - Alberta Butlera. Jednak Doktor Eggman ukradł jeden ze szmaragdów i wyzwał Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół na mecz baseballa. Amy i Cream przekonały też Knucklesa do wzięcia udziału w rozgrywkach. Mimo początkowych problemów drużyna Sonica ostatecznie wygrała. Mimo że Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu, to wszyscy przyznali się dobrze się bawili. Co więcej na stadionie zjawiły się tłumy podziwiające mecz, a nawet jego właściciel - Elmer Johnson. W odcinku ''Latający szpieg, Rouge ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele szukali kolejnych Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale bez większych rezultatów. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Amy i Tails, oraz Chris i Frances szukali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. W pewnym momencie wykryli go w miejscowości Tingalin. Zaczęli go odkopywać, ale wtedy zjawili się Eggman i jego nowy robot - E-35 Funfun. Robot włączył potężny nawiew, który zdmuchnął Tornado X. Amy złapała Frances w ostatnim momencie, zanim została zdmuchnięta. Dziewczyna posłużyła się drewnianymi palami, które wbijała się w ziemię i trzymała się ich aby nie zostać zdmuchniętą. Ostatecznie Sonic zniszczył robota, lecz Eggman uciekł ze szmaragdem. Bohaterowie polecieli Tornadem X, aby dołączyć do ataku wojska na fortecę doktora. Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem: baza Eggmana została zniszczona, a Sonic odzyskał dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Po zniszczeniu Fortecy Doktora Eggmana Amy i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica nie musieli się już dłużej ukrywać. W odcinku Po to są przyjaciele'' Sonic otrzymał od Prezydenta zaproszenie na przyjęcie z okazji pokonania Eggmana. Jednakże odmówił, ponieważ miał spotkać się z Helen - niepełnosprawną przyjaciółką Chrisa ze szkoły. Amy i pozostali postanowili skorzystać z zaproszenia. Pod koniec przyjęcia Sonic zjawił się z Helen i uścisnął dłoń Prezydenta. W odcinku ''Forteca Eggmana'''' Amy i jej przyjaciele wybrali się do miasta na zakupy. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman powrócił ze swoją nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort. Eggman zaatakował Station Square, planując je zburzyć i postawić tu swoją nową kwaterę. Amy i pozostali zostali otoczeni przez E-42 Torole. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył im Sonic. Kiedy jeż zajmował roboty doktora walką, bohaterowie postanowili wycofać się z powrotem do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów aby wyciągnąć Tornado X. Po drodze dołączyli do nich Pan Stewart i Sam Speed, którzy pomogli pokonać E-33 Buball. Po chwili przybył także Pan Tanaka, który dostarczył im Tornado X. Wykorzystując samolot bohaterowie ruszyli do walki z fortecą Eggmana, wyciągając ją na pełne morze. Tam niebieski jeż wykorzystał dwa pierścienie i zniszczył fortecę.Mimo że ta potyczka dobiegła końca, to bohaterowie wiedzieli że będzie to dopiero początek walki. W odcinku ''Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Amy i jej przyjaciele udali się nad morze aby zrobić sobie wakacje. Otrzymali również swoje własne dowody osobiste. Po przybyciu na plażę bohaterowie odkryli że w głębinach ukryty jest trzeci Szmaragd Chaosu. Podjęli kilka prób zejścia pod wodę, ale żadna z nich się nie udała (głównie za sprawą pewnego kraba). W końcu wszyscy postanowili zejść pod wodę, wykorzystując sprzęt do nurkowania. Kiedy jednak odkryli szmaragd zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, w naprawionym Egg Forcie. Naukowiec wysłał do walki E-57 Clurkena, ale robot został zniszczony przez Sonica. W odcinku ''Duch ze starego zamku ''Amy i jej przyjaciele dołączyli do ekipy filmowej, która kręciła film w starym zamku z Lindsey, matką Chrisa, w roli głównej. Pewnej nocy filmowcy przestawili Talizman, co wywołało pojawienie się duchów. Matka Chrisa zaginęła. Cream, Cheese i Ella zostały porwane przez Boom i przeciągnięte na drugą stronę magicznej ściany. Sonic i Tails również zostali porwani, ale udało im się zostawić Talizman aby Amy i Chris wykorzystali go później do pokonania duchów. Wkrótce Amy i Chris znaleźli katakumby, do których zwabiły ich duchy. W pomieszczeniu w którym uwięziony był Sonic znajdował się też król duchów. King Boom Boo posłużył się głosem Sonica do oszukania Amy w taki sposób, aby ułożyła talizman i uwolniła duchy. Kiedy tak się stało duchy wyszły na wolność i jeden z nich opętał Amy. Kontrolowana przez Boom Amy zaczęła gonić Chrisa, ale przestała kiedy chłopiec odwrócił działanie Talizmanu. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wyszli na wolność. Niebieski jeż wypędziłducha z ciała Amy. Dziewczyna postanowiła zrewanżować się na duchach i powaliła wiele z nich swoim młotkiem. Zniszczyła również Boom Boo. Z pomocą pierścienia Sonic pokonał King Boom Boo. Następnie wszyscy uciekli z podziemi zamku przed wściekłym King Boom Boo. Po zamknięciu katakumb, wejście zostało zapieczętowane przez Talizman i duchy nie mogły już wyjść na wolność. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Amy i jej przyjaciele zostali zabrani przez Chrisa na długi rejs. Bliskość morza i nuda nie dawały Sonicowi spokoju, dlatego próbował znaleźć sposób na opuszczenie rejsu. Jeż zaczął flirtować z Amy, w ten sposób chcąc ją przekonać do zrezygnowania z rejsu. Amy dowiedziała się potem że Sonic nie był szczery i zależało mu tylko na opuszczeniu rejsu. Dlatego też postanowiła dać mu nauczkę, atakując go swoim młotkiem. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman powrócił z nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort II. Sonic wyrwał się z objęć Amy aby stanąć do walki z doktorem. Ostatecznie Eggman został przepędzony przez Ellę, która kopnęła go mechaniczną stopą Tornada X. W odcinku ''Szybcy przyjaciele ''Sam Speed przyjeżdża do Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów w swoim nowym aucie, budząc Amy i pozostałych domowników. Sam chciał się ścigać z Soniciem, ale niebieski jeż nie był tym zainteresowany. W końcu jednak przekonał go do tego robot Eggmana, który został wysłany aby pocałować Sonica. Jeż zaczął uciekać i tym samym przystąpił do wyścigu. W ostateczności to Sonic wygrał, a Amy pogratulowała mu osobiście. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao ''Tails i jego przyjaciele odwiedzili rodzinny kraj Pana Tanaki. Amy została w obozowisku, gdzie razem z Panem Tanaką przygotowywała kolację. Później poinformowała Sonica o pojawieniu się robota E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Nelson, ojciec Chrisa, zaprosił swojego syna i jego przyjaciół do studia filmowego, gdzie miał wręczyć Lindsey prezent z okazji rocznicy ślubu. Okazał się nim być szósty Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Nelson go wyciągnął powstała gwałtowna reakcja ze szmaragdem Sonica. Jednak aby nie psuć w żaden sposób rocznicy, Amy i jej przyjaciele postanowili jeszcze nie zabierać szmaragdu. Do bohaterów przybył Knuckles, który zauważył poprzednią reakcję. Kiedy Nelson upuścił szmaragd powstała kolejna reakcja, tym razem aż trzech drogocennych kamieni naraz. Po chwili w studiu zjawili się Doktor Eggman i jego roboty, oraz Rouge i Topaz. Rozpoczął się wyścig o szósty szmaragd. Sonic i Knuckles zostali zajęci walką z E-74 Weazo, podczas gdy Eggman przechytrzył Rouge i Topaz oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem.W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? ''Sonic uratował Amy od robota E-88 Lightning Bird na farmie. Fragment oprogramowania maszyny wpadł jeżowi do ucha. Kiedy Pan Tanaka nacisnął przycisk na pilocie, fragment w uchu Sonica aktywował się i jeż zaczął biec jak szalony. Amy i jej przyjaciele próbowali znaleźć sposób na zatrzymanie jeża i znalezienie przyczyny jego biegania. Pod koniec odcinka Amy przypomniała sobie starą farmę. Poleciała tam z Tailsem, aby zniszczyć E-88. Jednakże robot zaatakował ją swoją elektryczną siecią. Ostatecznie Sonic zniszczył E-88, a fragment oprogramowania wypadł mu z ucha. Amy i Sonic wylądowali następnie na stogu siana i spędzili ze sobą nieco czasu. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''Amy i jej przyjaciele szukali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Okazało się jednak, że Chris zaginął, a wraz z nim wszystkie dotychczasowo zebrane przez przyjaciół szmaragdy. Sonic ruszył uratować chłopca, kiedy okazało się że Eggman porwał go na pokład swojego Egg Fortu II. Amy, Tails, Cream i Chuck przylecieli w momencie w którym Sonic walczył z E-99 Eggsterminatorem, robotem zasilanym przez sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic nie miał szans w starciu z robotem, który zrzucił go na dno morza. Na szczęście Chris zabrał mu Szmaragdy Chaosu, które wpadły do wody. Rouge złapała Chrisa, ale sama wpadła w łapy Eggsterminatora, nad którym Eggman zupełnie stracił kontrolę. Moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu połączyła się w tym czasie i przemieniła Sonica w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Eggsterminatora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Część świata Sonica przeniosła się na Ziemię. Były to Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Saga Chaosa Sześć miesięcy po ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu Sonic i jego przyjaciele nadal wiedli życie w świecie ludzi. Amy przeprowadziła się do własnego apartamentu w Station Square. Rutynowe życie szybko ją znudziło. Amy tęskniła za Soniciem i codziennymi przygodami. W odcinku ''Chaotyczny dzień ''Amy obserwowała jak Tornado X toczy powietrzną bitwę z Egg Carrierem. Z pokładu nagle coś wypadło i uderzyło Amy w głowę. Był to ptak, któremu Amy nadała imię Lily. Amy zabrała Lily i poszła na zakupy z Cream i Cheesem. Podczas gdy wracały z zakupami zaatakował ich ZERO. Robot porwał Amy i Lily, a Sonic nie zdążył ich uratować. W odcinku ''Bunt robota Amy i Lily zostały uwięzione na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Amy wspominała jak kiedyś Sonic ją ratował. Po pewnym czasie do ich celi przyszedł E-102 Gamma, który żądał oddania Lily. Amy udało się przekonać Gammę do tego, że nie musi się bezmyślnie słuchać Eggmana. Gamma uwolnił Amy z celi, kiedy spojrzał Lily w oczy. Amy powiedziała mu że jest inny niż pozostałe roboty Eggmana i uciekła. W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku na zewnętrznym pokładzie drogę odcięli jej Decoe i Bocoe. Amy wyciągnęła swój Piko Piko Hammer, aby sobie z nimi poradzić. Jednak Eggman złapał za jej młotek, uniemożliwiając wyprowadzenie uderzenia. Kiedy Amy zobaczyła że Sonic i Tails przybyli jej na ratunek zaczęła machać młotkiem dookoła. W ten sposób przewróciła Eggmana i zrzuciła na jego plecy Sonica i Tailsa. Kiedy Amy cieszyła się ze spotkania z niebieskim jeżem, Decoe i Bocoe porwali Lily. Eggman uwolnił się i zabrał Lily Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor uciekł, wysyłając do walki z Soniciem E-102 Gammę. Niebieski jeż pokonał robota. Amy jednak zasłoniła go, nie pozwalając Sonicowi zniszczyć Gammy. Niebieski jeż zrozumiał że robot jest jej przyjacielem. Amy obudziła robota i ucieszyła się z tego, że wciąż działał. Amy podziękowała Gammie za wszystko, po czym razem z Tailsem opuściła Egg Carrier, ponieważ okręt zaczął tracić wysokość. Na lądzie czekał na nich Chuck, który podwiózł ich z powrotem do rezydencji. Lily pokazała Amy umieszczone na swoim medalionie zdjęcie swojego rodzeństwa. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma Amy postanowiła pomóc jej znaleźć rodzinę. Poszukiwania trwały długo, ale dziewczyny nie osiągnęły swojego celu. Na szczęście pomógł im kot Big, który wskazał miejsce katastrofy Egg Carriera. Amy i Lily udały się tam i natknęły się na Decoe, Bocoe i ZERO. Zaczęły przed nimi uciekać. Amy ostatecznie powaliła ZERO swoim młotkiem, a robot przygniótł Decoe i Bocoe. Później Amy i Lily znalazły się w samym środku walki Gammy z jego bratem - E-101 "Kai". Ostatecznie E-101 został zniszczony i wypuścił na wolność brązowego ptaka. Chwilę później zniszczył się E-102 Gamma i wypuścił różowego ptaka. Lily była szczęśliwa z powrotu swojej rodziny. Podziękowała więc Amy za pomoc i poleciała do swojego rodzeństwa. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu ''Amy wróciła do Station Square, które zostało prawie całkowicie zniszczone przez Perfect Chaosa. Amy i inni przyjaciele Sonica znaleźli pozbawione negatywnej energii Szmaragdy Chaosu i podali je jeżowi, mówiąc że wykorzystają pozytywną energię. Eggman również oddał swój szmaragd. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok ocalałych Chao. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanowiła odejść z Chaosem. Saga Shadowa Krótko po zrujnowaniu Station Square przez Perfect Chaosa Chris, Cream i Cheese, Chuck, Pan Tanaka i Ella musieli wyjechać do innego miasta, aby zamieszkać tam przez miesiąc kiedy Station Square zostanie odbudowane. W odcinku ''Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Amy i Tails pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi, obiecując Chrisowi że w każdym momencie będą mogli go odwiedzić. W odcinku Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy ''Amy i Tails polecieli Tornadem X na Więzienną Wyspę, gdzie wojsko przetrzymywało Sonica pod zarzutem popełnienia wielu przestępstw. Bohaterowie wylądowali kiedy ujrzeli, że na wyspie toczy się bitwa. Początkowo myśleli że to Sonic walczy. Amy wyskoczyła z samolotu i podbiegła do jeża, ale nie był to Sonic. Amy zauważyła że obok tajemniczego Shadowa stoją również Rouge i Doktor Eggman. Eggman chciał zaatakować Amy, ale w jej obronie stanął Tails. Dziewczyna skorzystała z okazji i wkroczyła do więzienia, aby uratować Sonica z celi. Dziewczyna zniszczyła robota Gold Beetle, a następnie pomogła Sonicowi zniszczyć pancerne drzwi wyjściowe. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz Amy i Sonic spotkali Tailsa i Pana Tanakę. Sonic postanowił rozejrzeć się na wyspie aby znaleźć Shadowa i wyrównać rachunki. Później Amy i jej przyjaciele opuścili wyspę, która wyleciała w powietrze. W odcinku ''Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''bohaterowie wrócili do apartamentu Thorndyke'ów. Dowiedzieli się stamtąd że nie znaleziono żadnych ofiar na Więziennej Wyspie, co potwierdziło że Chris przeżył, mimo że bohaterowie nie wyciągnęli go z wyspy. Zaczęli podejrzewać, że Shadow mógł uprowadzić chłopca. Wkrótce Amy i jej przyjaciele ujrzeli transmisję Eggmana. Wykorzystując Armatę Zaćmienia, broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, Eggman wysadził połowę Księżyca. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. Amy, Sonic, Cream, Knuckles i Pan Tanaka pojechali na pustynię. Tam, według Knucklesa, mieściła się ukryta baza Eggmana we wnętrzu piramidy. Kiedy byli w bazie musieli znaleźć klucz do centralnej części bazy, ponieważ Amy nie była w stanie zniszczyć prowadzących do pomieszczenia drzwi. Knuckles został wysłany na poszukiwania klucza i wrócił po pewnym czasie, ale zaczął go gonić Bokkun sterujący Egg Golemem. Sonic i Knuckles strącili Bokkuna z głowy golema, ale Bokkun miał w zanadrzu jeszcze jedną sztuczkę. Amy i Pan Tanaka zdezorientowali Bokkuna i zabrali mu pilot, podając go Cream. Następnie kazali Egg Golemowi puścić Topaz i gonić Bokkuna. Pod koniec odcinka Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Pan Tanaka polecieli w kosmos, wykorzystując prom kosmiczny Eggmana. W odcinku ''Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''bohaterowie zbliżali się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Niespodziewanie Knuckles przejął kontrolę nad sterami. Bohaterowie rozbili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, ale wyszli cało z incydentu. W Crazy Gadget Tails podał Sonicowi fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu, który mieli podłożyć do Armaty Zaćmienia aby ją sabotować. Jednakże zaatakowali ich Doktor Eggman oraz jego pomocnicy, którzy złapali Amy. Doktor zażądał od bohaterów Szmaragdu Chaosu, w zamian za życie Amy. Sonic postanowił że podłoży fałszywy szmaragd. Jednak plan ten się nie udał, ponieważ kiedy Sonic umieścił szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia to został zamknięty w kapsule. Tails obiecał Eggmanowi że odda mu prawdziwy szmaragd jeśli oszczędzi Sonica, ale przez to doktor dowiedział się że bohaterowie chcieli go oszukać. Mając pewność że szmaragd był fałszywy, Eggman wystrzelił Sonica w kapsule na pewną śmierć. Wszystkim wydawało się że Sonic zginął. Amy zniosła to bardzo ciężko, lecz Tails nie poddawał się i stanął do walki z Eggmanem. Mimo że doktor został pokonany, to uciekł ze szmaragdem. Amy, Tails i Pan Tanaka spotkali potem Knucklesa i Chrisa, a następnie wspólnie obserwowali walkę Sonica i Shadowa na Armacie Zaćmienia. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Eggman umieścił ostatni szmaragd w armacie, ale działo nie wystrzeliło. Zamiast tego Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zaczęła zmierzać w stronę Ziemi z niesamowitą prędkością. Był to plan uknuty dawno temu przez Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, w odwecie za to że ludzkość zabiła jego wnuczkę - Marię. ARK miała zderzyć się z planetą i zniszczyć ją w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Amy towarzyszyła Chrisowi, kiedy ten przekonywał Shadowa do pomocy pozostałym. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Po zakończonej przygodzie Eggman odleciał, ale obiecał bohaterom że następnym razem nie będzie litości. Amy była zdziwiona tym że doktor nie zamierzał się poddać, mimo tego co się stało. W końcu razem z pozostałymi wróciła na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku ''Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Tails i jego przyjaciele oglądali w telewizji jak Doktor Eggman naprawił połowę zniszczonego Księżyca, tworząc Egg Moon. Amy zaczęła potem wymachiwać swoim młotkiem ze złości, ponieważ Sonic zapomniał o randce. Przypadkowo uderzyła niewidzialnego Espio, który chciał wkraść się do rezydencji. Później bohaterowie wdali się w bójkę z Vectorem i Charmym, którzy chcieli odzyskać Cream twierdząc że została porwana przez Sonica. Sonic przerwał później bójkę, kiedy przyprowadził matkę Cream - Vanillę. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Amy i jej przyjaciele mieli świętować wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Jednakże Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon. Doktor Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. Aby przywrócić planecie światło, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule. Nie spodobało się to jednak Sonicowi, który zaczął niszczyć generatory energii. Doprowadziło to do szału pozbawionych światła ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Rezydencję Thorndyke'ów. W odcinku ''Eggman na prezydenta! ''Amy i jej przyjaciele próbowali się bronić przed ludźmi. Dziewczyna zaatakowała ich swoim młotkiem, a później zniszczyła fragment ściany aby stworzyć drogę ucieczki. Ostatecznie uratowała ich Załoga S, przepędzając wściekły tłum. Po incydencie Amy i Tails pocieszyli Chrisa, który zaczął wątpić w to czy to co robi Sonic rzeczywiście jest dobre. Bohaterowie polecieli następnie Tornadem X za jeżem. Znaleźli go w końcu otoczonego przez wojsko i Knucklesa. Sonic wytłumaczył wówczas wszystkim że Ziemia obraca się, a Księżyc wraz z nią. Aby utrzymywać zaćmienie Egg Moon musiałby wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz i Pan Tanaka postanowili polecieć w kosmos aby naprawić Egg Moon. Doktor musiał uciekać przed policją, kiedy jego spisek wyszedł na jaw, a przyjaciele Sonica zorganizowali dla niego quiz. Amy zadała doktorowi pytanie o to czy jeśli ktoś wyzna swoją miłość pod tęczą to stanie się ona prawdziwa. Eggman udzielił na to pytanie poprawnej odpowiedzi, odpowiadając ''nie, ale odpadł na ostatnim pytaniu Sonica. W ostateczności doktor i jego roboty trafili do więzienia. Saga Emerla W odcinku Zapomniana randka ''umówiła się z Soniciem na randkę. Jednak jeż nie przybył na nią. Wściekła dziewczna zaczęła szukać go wszędzie, grożąc nawet pobiciem Chrisa. Uspokoiła się, kiedy dowiedziała się że jeża nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Wytłumaczyła również pozostałym o swoim problemie. W tym czasie zjawił się Sam Speed, który umówił się na wyścig z Soniciem. Amy wściekła się jeszcze bardziej, myśląc że Sonic o niej zapomniał. Mimo wszystko postanowiła wybrać się na przejażdżkę z Samem. Po drodze zwierzała się ze swoich odczuć do Sonica. Wyjazd okazał się jednak katastrofą, ponieważ Amy i Sam zgubili się. Kiedy dotarli do stacji benzynowej, pracujący tam mężczyzna podarował im cukierki i mapę. Amy dowiedziała się, że Sonic kiedyś pomógł uratować jego syna. Jako przyjaciółka Sonica otrzymała podarek. Przypomniała sobie wówczas, że Sonic zawsze był bardzo uprzejmy i pomaganie innym jest dla niego normalne. Sam poinformował dziewczynę, że wyścig z niebieskim jeżem miał się odbyć o zachodzie słońca, co oznaczało że nie kolidował z randką Amy. Oboje zaczęli rozmawiać na temat jeża i jego beztroskiej natury, oraz wspólnego zamiłowania do szybkości. Ich rozmowę przerwał przejeżdżający obok robot Bomb Tank, który miał zniszczyć miasto, gdzie uwięziony był Doktor Eggman. Amy i Sam postanowili powstrzymać maszynę przed uwolnieniem doktora z więzienia. Sam transformował swój pojazd, aby dorównać szybkością robotowi. Amy wyprowadziła cios ze swojego Piko Piko Hammera i zniszczyła tym samym Bomb Tanka. Kiedy obserwowali zachód Słońca nad zatoką, zjawił się Sonic. Amy pobiegła w stronę jeża, ale została przez niego zignorowana. Sonic od razu rzucił się do wyścigu z Samem. W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Cream przyprowadziła do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów nowego robota o imieniu Emerl. Kiedy Chris był chory jego rodzice natychmiast wrócili do domu aby się nim zaopiekować. Chuck zaczął się z nimi kłócić, mówiąc że zaniedbują swoja pracę. Wszyscy postanowili upiec ciasto, dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Jednakże zostali zaatakowani przez domowy sprzęt elektroniczny. Ostatecznie Amy, Sonic i Emerl zniszczyli zbuntowane maszyny. Aby uporać się z resztą Amy, Tails i Nelson polecieli Tornadem X do centrali wodociągowej, aby przywrócić miastu wodę. Kiedy to jednak zrobili okazało się, że tama poza miastem została zamknięta i woda nie trafi do kanalizacji. Tak więc wszyscy, łącznie z chorym Chrisem i jego matką, polecieli aby odblokować tamę. Dzięki ich pracy maszyny udało się zniszczyć, oblewając je wodą. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Amy i jej przyjaciele zapisali się do turnieju walki o Szmaragd Chaosu. Na początku Amy stanęła do walki z Bokkunem. Amy nie wiedziała że robot ma imię i kiedy się do tego przyznała doprowadziła go do płaczu. Nie chciałą psuć swojego wizerunku w mediach, dlatego zaczęła zachowywać się z milej. Jednak w końcu nie wytrzymała i z całej siły uderzyła Bokkuna swoim młotkiem. Jej kolejnym przeciwnikiem miał być Sonic. Amy nie wiedziała jak ma z nim walczyć i czułą się zawstydzona. Pojedynek przerwało jednak przybycie Eggmana, który próbował zastrzelić dziewczynę. Sonic uratował ją i zaczął gonić doktora. Tym samym Amy wygrała i przeszła do kolejnej rundy. Później Amy stanęła do walki z Rouge. Pojedynek trwał długo, aż w końcu Amy opadła z sił i przegrała. Ostatecznie turniej zwyciężył Emerl. Po otrzymaniu czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu robot oszalał. Zaatakował Amy, którą jednak uratował Sonic. Emerl zaczął następnie niszczyć Station Square. Nawet Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge nie byli go w stanie pokonać. Robot był zbyt potężny, ponieważ miał już skopiowane ataki bohaterów. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Tails i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się że Seahawk, ważny wojskowy okręt, zaginął na morzu. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać sytuację. Wkrótce przybyli do nich Knuckles i Doktor Atsumi, którzy wyjawili że Doktor Eggman ukradł mapę Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Doktor najpewniej chciałby wykorzystać tzw. ''pępek świata ''do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Bohaterowie ruszyli na wyspę Murazji, aby powstrzymać doktora. Zaatakowała ich tam najnowsza latająca forteca doktora - Egg Giant-Makan. Tornado X zostało przez nią uszkodzone. Amy próbowała pomóc Tailsowi i Chuckowi w naprawie, ale było to zbyt trudne, kiedy bohaterowie znaleźli się pod stałym ostrzałem fortecy. Na pomoc przybyła im załoga GUN Fort V3. Kiedy dwie latające fortece były zajęte walką, Tornado X zostało naprawione. Ostatecznie fortecę Eggmana zniszczono, ale sam doktor uciekł. Amy została z Doktorem Atsumi i pozostałymi na powierzchni, komunikując się z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Po ucieczce z Murazji, w której wybuchł podwodny wulkan, bohaterowie wrócili na jacht. Erupcja uspokoiła się i świat był bezpieczny. W drodze powrotnej do bohaterów przyłączyli się Decoe i Bocoe, którzy wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Eggmanowi za to że ten ich porzucił. Po powrocie do Station Square liczba fanów Sonica wzrosła. W odcinku ''Początek końca b''ohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód, ale spokój nie trwał długo. Okazało się, że Amy i jej przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Wkrótce na obrzeżach Station Square Amy i jej przyjaciele w skromnym gronie najbliższych przyjaciół ze świata ludzi postanowili odejść do swojego wymiaru. Portal zamknął się zanim wszyscy zdołali przez niego przejść, ale promień wystrzelony z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przywrócił mu moc. Amy pożegnała się z Ellą, od której otrzymała książkę kucharską z zadedykowanym dla siebie ciastem. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Sonic nie pokazuje się od tygodnia i Amy zaczęła myśleć że nigdy nie wróci. Odwiedziła Cream i Vanillę, omawiając propozycję przeprowadzki, w celu zapomnienia o jeżu. Przed podjęciem decyzji, Amy została sprowokowana przez Doktora Eggmana, który szukał Sonica za pomocą swojej nowej latającej fortecy: Grand Egg Imperial. Amy zdenerwowało to, że doktor męczy ją o tak późnej porze. Zaczęła więc rzucać w jego okręt swoimi Piko Piko Hammerami, zadając poważne uszkodzenia. Doktor odpuściłw momencie, kiedy został zaatakowany przez Tailsa. Później forteca została zniszczona przez Super Sonica, którego dostrzegła Amy. Dziewczyna pobiegła do swojego domu. Tam czekał na nią Sonic. Amy powiedziała Sonicowi jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Prosiła Sonica o wyznanie miłości. Jeż podał jej kwiat i uczynił to o co prosiła. Amy zaczełą radośnie ściskać Sonica, który mimo wszystko nie opierał się jej za bardzo. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Amy, Tails i Cream mieli oglądać rzadki deszcz meteorytów. Jedną ze spadających gwiazd okazała się być kapsuła, w której bohaterowie znaleźli nieprzytomną kosmitkę. Zabrali ją do domu Vanilli, gdzie dziewczyna przebudziła się. Okazało się później że ma na imię Cosmo. Kiedy Metarex Carrer zaatakował okolicę, Amy i Cream pobiegły aby to zobaczyć. Obserwowau jak Sonic i Knuckles próbowali pokonać Metarexa, ale niestety przeciwnik był zbyt silny. Nieprzyjaciel ukradł Planeto Jajo i uciekł. Główny Szmaragd zaczął nagle świecić i po chwili wyszedł z niego wyszedł Chris. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''Amy i Tails byli zdumieni tym że Chris zbudował teleport do świata Sonica w sześć miesięcy. Okazało się jednak, że w swoim świecie chłopiec jest już pełnoletni, ponieważ minęło tam sześć lat. Cosmo wyjawiła później wszystkim, że Metarexy polują w całej galaktyce na Planeto Jaja, które są źródłem życia planety, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu które planują wykorzystać w swoich planach. Bohaterowie postanowili polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać najeźdźców. Na szczęście Tails miał przygotowany statek kosmiczny - Niebieski Tajfun. Mimo że początkowo miało go zasilać Szmaragdy Chaosu, to z powodu ich braku zdecydowano się wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Amy i Cream przekonały Knucklesa do tego aby zgodził się wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Amy, Cream i Cosmo zajęły się niesieniem bagaży na statek. Musiały się jednak pospieszyć i zabrać tylko najważniejsze rzeczy, ponieważ przed opuszczeniem planety próbował je zatrzymać Metarex Spike. W odcinku ''Planeta pełna wody ''bohaterowie wylądowali na zalanej wodą Planecie Secco. Rozdzielili się tam. Wkrótce okazało się że Sonic został porwany przez Metarexy. Amy zaatakowała bazę Metarexów i uratowała stamtąd Sonica. Później jeż zniszczył ich dowódcę i odzyskał Planeto Jajo. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni przez mieszkańców planety na paradę, z okazji pokonania Metarexów. Cream i Cosmo znalazły również Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles chciał jednak zabrać szmaragd, ponieważ twierdził że Eggman potrzebuje go do naprawy swojego statku. Amy wiedziała że doktor chce oszukać kolczatkę. Później nakryła doktora na kradzieży i chciała go uderzyć swoim młotkiem. Jednak Knuckles uratował Eggmana, nie będąc jeszcze pewnym czy został wykorzystany. Dopiero kiedy pojawił się E-3000 Egg Mars Knuckles zrozumiał że oszukano go. Bohaterowie nie musieli jednak stawać do walki z robotem, ponieważ pojawił się Metarex Jumpee który wypędził Eggmana. Bohaterowie oszukali Metarexa wabiąc go fałszywym Planeto Jajem. Następnie Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Metarexa. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu rozbiła się na lodowej Planecie Breezy, przez Metarex Gigataila. Amy, Cream i Tails zostały aby pomóc Tailsowi przy naprawach. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na Metarex Carrera i Metarex Kingape'a uciekających z Planeto Jajem. Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Careera, ale strzał był tak silny że jeż rozbił się na pobliskiej leśnej planecie. Tails, Knuckles i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na poszukiwania Sonica. Amy, Cream i Cosmo wybrały drogę lądową. Po drodze Metarex Kingape założył na nich różne pułapki. Jednak ze wszystkich udało im się wydostać. Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy spotkali się w jednym miejscu, ale Eggman zaatakował ich i złapał w ramiona swojego robota - Egg Bee. Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Ostatecznie z pnączy wszystkich uratował Sonic. W odcinku ''Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Sonic wypadł z pokładu Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Amy dała Knucklesowi sprzęt do dryfowania w kosmosie, dzięki czemu kolczatka mógł go uratować. Pod nieobecność Sonica do Niebieskiego Tajfunu doczepił się nowy statek. Amy i jej przyjaciele podejrzewali że są to Metarexy. Kiedy członkowie nieznanej załogi wchodzili na Niebieski Tajfun, bohaterowie atakowali ich. Później okazało się, że byli to Chaotix. Bohaterom udało się ich zabrać na Niebieski Tajfun. Przeprosili ich za to i pomogli wnosić rzeczy Chrisa, które dostarczyli jego rodzice przez portal. Później Tails próbował złapać statek Chaotix w metalowe szpony Niebieskiego Tajfunu, kiedy okazało się że Vector porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Ostatecznie problem został rozwiązany przez Sonica i Chrisa. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła Planetę Obidon. Amy, Sonic i Knuckles wybrali się do pobliskiego nawiedzonego zamku, którym w rzeczywistości okazał się być Metarex Deserd. Metarex ten okazał się być wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie dali sobie z nim rady, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow - który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich był nadal żywy. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Rouge przyleciała do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i poinformowała bohaterów o tym że Scarship zniszczył statek Eggmana. Bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki z nowym, jeszcze silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował swoją śmierć i wrócił aby kontynuować walkę. Bohaterowie zablokowali jego lufy, przez co okręt nie mógł wystrzelić. Kiedy jednak to zrobił to zniszczył wszystkie swoje działa i poważnie się osłabił. Sonic i Shadow zaatakowali Scarship i poważnie uszkodzili okręt, zanim ten zdążył staranować Niebieski Tajfun. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem Scraship zamierzał się wysadzić i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie statki. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało bohaterom czas na wypchnięcie statku daleko za Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Podziemny sekret ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła kolejną planetę, szukając tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. W trakcie przygody Tails i Cosmo zaginęli pod ziemią. Na szczęście Amy, Sonic, Cream i Chris przybyli im na pomoc w odpowiednim momencie i zniszczyli armię Metarex Viperów, oraz odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Amy oraz Cosmo w statku kosmicznym iSonic i Knuckles w Tornadzie X polecieli z Eggmanem, Decoe i Bocoe w Egg Mobilu do wnętrza fortecy. Jednak Amy i Cosmo nie dały rady dostać się do środka, ponieważ Eggman przejął kontrolę nad ich statkiem i ukradł szmaragdy. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się wlecieć do centrum bazy, a Eggman został przedtem pokonany przez Sonica. Bohaterowie odkryli tutaj wielkie Planeto Jajo, które zostało zmutowane w większy kryształ, przez używanie energii fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niespodziewanie pojawili się armia Metarexów, której Dark Oak zaaplikował dane na temat Sonica. Amy i Cosmo pomogły Sonicowi w walce z Metarexami. Cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Po długiej walce z Metarexami, Sonic otrzymał od Chrisa dwa ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Niebieski jeż przemienił się w Super Sonica. Zjawił się również Shadow, który przemienił się w Super Shadowa. Super Sonic i Super Shadow stanęli ze sobą do walki, w wyniku której powstała czarna dziura. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Amy i Cosmo w porę wróciły na Niebieski Tajfun, który wyleciał z czarnej dziury w bezpieczne miejsce. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Jednak, głównie z ich winy, przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Cosmo w celu podziękowania za przyjaźń zostało zniszczone. Bohaterowie zaoferowali swoją pomoc w naprawieniu imprezy i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Amy założyła nawet specjalną suknię dla swojego ukochanego. W odcinku ''Krytyczna sytuacja ''bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez galaktyczny korytarz do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Porwał on Chrisa i Cosmo, ale Sonic przybył im na ratunek. W odcinku ''Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu uratowała kosmitów, którzy mieli przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Obcy nie chcieli go jednak oddawać. Zamiast tego zaprowadzili bohaterów na Planetę Marmolim. Jednak na miejscu kosmici postanowili oddać szmaragd. Amy zabrała ze sobą Sonica i kupowała różne amulety i chodziła z nim do wróżbitów, aby zapewnić sobie miłość jeża. Zastawiła nawet pułapkę na Sonica, która miała go katapultować do Jeziora Zakochanych. Jednak wpadli w nią Tails i Cosmo. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie ''bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w kosmicznym tunelu, zablokowanym przez flotę Metarexów. Wśród wielu dowódców Metarexów znalazł się również Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica i zraniła go. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do osłony, co miało uformować szybki wir w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''ukrywali się w knajpie Chaotix. Doktor Eggman kilkakrotnie odwiedzał knajpę, rozmawiając z Vectorem na temat floty Metarexów, która otoczyła planetę. Jednak mimo ostrzeżeń doktora Niebieski Tajfun bezpiecznie opuścił planetę. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? Metarexy zaczęły znowu ścigać bohaterów. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Bohaterowie poznali prawdziwą twarz Metarexów. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Mimo że później próbował go wyratować, to Zelkova ostatecznie poddał się i spłonął. W odcinku Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Amy i Cream opatrywały rannych Sonica i Chrisa, którzy próbowali zatrzymać Shadowa. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Amy poleciała z Rouge i odkryła, że była to rodzima planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Bohaterowie odkryli, że Metarexy wykorzystały moc własnego Planeto Jaja do wzmocnienia się. Zabiły również kobiety ze swojej rasy i oszczędziły tylko Cosmo, która stała się szpiegiem Dark Oaka. Mimo tego Amy i jej nie mieli Cosmo za złe i postanowili ją wesprzeć. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Amy, Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Cream, Chrisa, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Amy pomagała Sonicowi i Chrisowi w walce z Pale Bayleafem. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Amy próbowała ich zaatakować, ale jej statek został zniszczony. Sonic uratował ją, ale sam został wchłonięty przez Final Mova. Po tym jak Działo Naddźwiękowe zniszczyło dwie głowy Final Mova, Amy próbowała tam wskoczyć i uratować Sonica. Amy dołączyła do jeża i oboje zostali wyciągnięci przez Planeto Jajo swojej planety i wrócili na pokład Niebieskiego Tajfunu, połączonego z Crimson Egg. Final Mova przeszedł jednak do drugiego stadium, otaczając się twardą skorupą. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i zostali stamtąd wystrzeleni. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Cosmo zostawiła po sobie jedynie białe nasiono. Po powrocie do domu, Amy i jej przyjaciele wrócili do codziennej rutyny. Jeżyca upiekła dla Tailsa ciasto według przepisu od Elli i razem z Cream zaniosła je Tailsowi. Chris musiał bez pożegnania opuścić świat Spmoca i wrócić na Ziemię. Doktor Eggman wybudował dla niego rakietę, która miała zapewnić powrót. Po tym jak chłopiec odszedł, doktor ponownie przystąpił do swoich planów podboju świata. Amy i jej przyjaciele ruszyli zatem do kolejnej walki z Eggmanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Amy jest uroczą dziewczyną, szalenie zakochaną w Sonicu. Jej miłość do jeża jest tak silna, że dodaje jej sił do walki. Amy nie znosi, kiedy Sonica zbyt długo nie ma w pobliżu, lub kiedy ten zapomina o randkach. Nie lubi być także od niego odseparowana, ponieważ zaczyna się denerwować. Gniew Amy jest straszny i wszyscy jej przyjaciele starają się tego unikać. Amy jest w stanie posuwać się do różnych niezbyt szlachetnych czynów, w celu sprowadzenia jeża, jak na przykład krzywdzenie swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy jeżyca widzi Sonica, zwykle radośnie się na niego rzuca, lub też wyciąga swój młotek żeby dać mu nauczkę na przyszłość, aby o niej nie zapomniał. W gniewie Amy potrafi być niepowstrzymana. Zaczyna wymachiwać na wszystkie strony swoim młotkiem, nie patrząc nawet na to co robi. Bywa także bardzo apodyktyczna i zaczyna dyktować innym swoje zasady. Odmowa spełnienia jej życzeń może się wiązać z otrzymaniem bolesnego uderzenia młotem. Amy nie lubi, kiedy jej plany nie idą po myśli i wtedy również zaczyna się denerwować. Tak więc jest bardzo nerwowa, gotowa wybuchnąć w każdym momencie. Mimo tego, Amy jest jak wielu przyjaciół Sonica: gotowa do pomagania tym, którzy są w potrzebie. Amy posiada czasami głębokie refleksje na temat swoich relacji z Soniciem. Bywa także skrępowana w momentach, w których musi walczyć ze swoim ukochanym. W wolnych chwilach Amy lubi przyrządzać dobre jedzenie. Słynie ze swojego ciasta, na które przepis pozostaje tajemnicą. Wygląd Amy jest różową, antropomorficzną jeżycą. Nosi czerwono-białą spódniczkę i czerwone buty z białym paskiem pośrodku. Na rękawiczkach nosi złote pierścienie. Na głowie ma opaskę. Posiada grzywkę na czole, oraz zielone oczy. Moce i umiejętności Amy wielokrotnie uczestniczyła w przygodach Sonica, trzymając się zazwyczaj z Tailsem. W walce jeżyca posługiwała się swoją główną bronią: młotkiem Piko Piko Hammerem. Wykonywała nim potężne wymachy i uderzenia, zdolne do niszczenia, lub powalania wielu robotów doktora. Nie zawsze były one jednak skuteczne. Przepełniona gniewem lub miłością do Sonica była jeszcze skuteczniejsza w walce. W szale bojowym była także w stanie rzucać swoimi młotkami, a także materializować nowe w swoich dłoniach. Były na tyle potężne, aby uszkodzić wielką fortecę Grand Egg Imperial. Oprócz tego Amy potrafi dosyć szybko biegać, co wyrobiła sobie przez nieustanne ściganie Sonica. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (obiekt westchnień) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Cream the Rabbit (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo (dobra przyjaciółka) * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celu działań) * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celu działań) * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Lily * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella (najlepsza przyjaciółka w świecie ludzi) * Helen * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi * E-102 Gamma (dobry przyjaciel) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (arcywróg) * Rouge the Bat (największa rywalka) * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * E-102 Gamma (początkowo) * Chaos (początkowo) * ZERO * Biolizard * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * King Boom Boo * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Amy i Tails pojawili się w 72 odcinkach ''Sonic X, co stawia ich na drugim miejscu na liście najczęściej występujących postaci. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic X)